


Trouble in Lilac Court

by Aubrie1234



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, Shall We Date?: Love Tangle
Genre: Crossover, Kidnapping in the place of someone else, Lookalikes, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubrie1234/pseuds/Aubrie1234
Summary: On vacation, the Hardy Boys go to Kaleido, hoping for some R & R. However, not all is as it seems when things begin to happen to the Grays, who bear a striking resemblance to the Hardys in both appearance and personality. Who is targeting them? Is it possibly a case of mistaken identity? And if not, who would have it out for both sets of brothers?





	Trouble in Lilac Court

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction.net, I moved it here because of the wider selection for Shall We Date? stories. I haven't played the game in a while, but I remember while I was playing, I noticed that Ryan and Cody seemed really similar to Frank and Joe, so that's why I made this crossover! I hope you guys like this and that I get to add more to it later.

"Hey, wake up." Frank tapped his sleeping brother's shoulder.

"Wha-? What is it?" Joe yawned, stretching in his airline seat.

"Look out the window. We're in Kaleido." Frank pointed to the window, which was on the other side of his brother. At the request of their friends and family, they had gone on vacation to Kaleido, a beautiful city situated somewhere in Africa. In fact, Mr. Hardy had called a favor to the owner of Lilac Court, Mr. Chrysler, to ask if his sons could stay there. Much to their surprise, the man agreed happily, saying that two more people wouldn't be any trouble at all.

"Wow." Joe whispered as he looked out the window. The city reminded the brothers of New York City with its size, but beyond it was the wonderful jungles and savannahs of Africa.

"And there's the Institute, I believe." Frank pointed out the research center/zoo, which was one of the biggest buildings near the outskirts.

"Only you would have been able to see that."

"Anyway, the reason I woke you was to buckle in and get ready for landing." the elder added, "We've got an entire day to not only get settled in, but also look around the city." The younger buckled in, as instructed, before continuing.

"I know. Dad also said that celebrities are staying at Lilac Court, not to mention Mr. C's tendency for big parties over the littlest things." Mr. Chrysler had insisted that they didn't need to call him that, just Mr. C for short. The boys didn't mind and began doing it almost immediately, if just to get used to it when they met him later.

"I wonder who we'll meet." Frank smiled, "We need to think of them as people, not famous. I bet they all come here for relaxation from normal lives, so let's treat them that way."

* * *

Soon enough they had landed and, after getting their stuff, the Hardy Boys were walking through the airport. Both were wondering how they were going to spot Mr. Chrysler before they were suddenly mobbed by girls.

"Oh my, it's the Gray Brothers!"

"Cody, can I have your autograph?!"

"Ryan, please fix me a martini when I go to your hotel!" There were similar requests like this given to Frank and Joe, who had no idea to whom the girls were talking about.

"Sorry, please excuse us," the elder tried getting through the crowd, "but I think you have the wrong brothers!" The women didn't seem to hear them (either that or they didn't listen), so it took quite longer than they expected to escape, and even then they had to hide in a bathroom.

"That was close!" Joe panted, "Who were they mistaking us for, anyway?!"

"The Gray Brothers." Frank said, "Don't know who they are, but I've heard of Cody. He's supposed to be a famous actor."

"Never heard of him."

"Not surprising, he's still trying to break out a bit more. As for Ryan, I have no idea who he could be."

"If they're celebrities, then maybe Mr. C will know them." the blond peeked out, "And how are we supposed to not get mobbed again?"

"Don't know, except changing our clothes, and I don't think that's gonna work. If they spot us, the best we can do is run."

"Mmm..." Joe gave out an unpleased hum, but followed his brother as they left the safety of the men's bathroom. Luckily they managed to keep to the shadows and not get mobbed again, but had no idea who to look for. They had only been given a description of Mr. C, no picture. Their father thought it would be a nice test to their mystery-solving skills, even if they were supposed to be on vacation.

"'Green jacket, cowboy hat, black hair, tanned skin.'" Frank read off from memory, "That's what he's supposed to look like now."

"Not much to go on." Joe commented, "Though the cowboy hat should stick out."

"I think I see one over there." the elder pointed.

"See any green?"

"Too many people. We'll have to risk getting closer." The younger nodded and followed. Much to their happiness, they weren't swarmed as they got a better look at the man. He looked much as Frank described, though his hair was more peppered than black and in a ponytail. He was with a white-haired man who seemed to be much older than him, though he was in good shape.

"Well? Do we go over or what?" Joe asked.

"We will, but get ready to run." the dark-haired man raised a hand to wave, "Mr. Chrysler?" As the brothers approached, the two men turned to see them. Both looked surprised.

"Ryan and Cody?" asked the younger man.

"Frank and Joe, actually. I'm Joe, he's Frank." Joe corrected, "So you're Mr. C?" The men broke out into smiles, though they both looked a little confused.

"Yeah, I'm Mr. C. This is Joshua, who works at Lilac Court with me." The brother shook hands with them.

"Nice to meet you. You can also call me Josh." Joshua said, "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask me or Nathaniel." Frank and Joe guessed that was Mr. C's first name, so they didn't question it.

"By the way, sorry for think you were someone else." Mr. C added, "It's just that you both look so much like Ryan and Cody Gray, who also live at Lilac Court. I just hope we learn to tell you apart!" he gave a laugh, "Anyway, up to the roof!"

"The roof?" Frank and Joe shared a glance.

"We came here in a helicopter and we'll be leaving the same way." Josh smiled lightly, "I hope you don't mind."

"No, just...surprised." Frank said, "Is it strong enough for all four of us and our luggage?" Between them, the brothers carried two backpacks and a rolling suitcase, no more.

"It should." Josh answered. It was quiet between them for a short while before Mr. C spoke up.

"Is that all you're bringing?" he asked.

"Well, yeah." Joe said, "We're only staying for a month or two. Besides, we'll be doing our own laundry, right?"

"Yeah, but I was just surprised." he then opened the door to the roof, revealing the helicopter they would be flying in.

* * *

When they arrived, the brothers were surprised at the beauty and elegance of Lilac Court, yet there was also an air of fun and calm. It was interesting, to say the least.

"Miguel and Nolan should still be here, so they can show you to your room." Mr. C said, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all." Frank smiled, "Thank you for the hospitality."

"No problem! And to celebrate your arrival, we'll be having a party!"

"Thanks!" Joe grinned, "Will we be able to meet everyone from Lilac Court there?"

"Yep! Even your doppelgangers!" With one more goodbye, the Hardys left the two men behind and walked through the gates.

"Miguel and Nolan..." Joe muttered, "Isn't Miguel an Olympic gold-medalist?"

"I think so, and Nolan may be Nolan Jr., making him the famous lawyer."

"Let's not try to think about it. You said we should treat them normally, after all." Frank nodded as they reached the main building, pushing open the doors. There was a nice entranceway with many coathooks and at the end it went off to the sides, into two hallways. Taking a look down each, they saw several doors facing the large, ceiling-length windows before they turned off somewhere else.

"Eenie-Meenie-Miney-Moe!" Joe pointed to the right, his eyes closed.

"Alright then. Let's go." They went down the hallway the blond had picked. Turning the corner, they found a longer hallway with ever more doors, which was most likely the same on the other side, and turned again at the end. Seeing no reason to go down the other way, they continued and soon turned into a lounge, which was in front of a bar and facing a giant window. Past the window was the pool and beside the bar was some stairs to the next floor.

In the lounge were two men that felt faintly familiar to the Hardys. One had black, blue-tinted hair with slightly fancy, casual clothes while the other had magenta hair and athletic, casual clothes. The fancier man was reading a book while the other was taking a nap. Said man looked up when they entered and his eyebrows rose before his eyes narrowed.

"You must be the Hardys, correct?" he asked. He was the first they had met that hadn't mistaken them for the Grays.

"I'm Joe, this is Frank. We're the Hardys."

"Impressive. You look almost exactly like them." he stood and gave a nod, "Follow me. I can show you to your rooms." he gave the other man a glance, "Leave him be. He needs the rest." The blue-haired man began leading them down the hallway opposite of the one they had traveled.

"Are you Nolan?" Frank asked.

"Yes. The other man was Miguel, but he fell asleep after doing a lot of training today. He should be awake by tonight, though." he stopped in front of a door near the middle of the hall and handed them each an identical key, "This is your room. To the left is Kayla, who is also new, and to the right are the Grays. The rest of your housemates can be found behind the rest of the doors. I'm guessing either Miguel or I will come and get you in a few hours, so be ready." Giving a nod, he left them to their own devices.

"Right beside the Grays, huh?" Joe unlocked the door, "And I'm surprised at Nolan being the first guy to not confuse us."

"He's never lost a case yet." Frank said, going into another room to drop off the suitcase, "Found the beds!"

"Great!" Joe called back, then continued, "Wow, this is a nice place."

"Should be. The King of Kaleido's son spends most of his time, if not already lives, here." Frank returned.

"How-?"

"I research, as you should." Joe stuck his tongue out childishly, making his brother chuckle, "Anyway, let's get settled in. We have a few hours to kill."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Kayla Walters is the name I gave to the Girl Love Interest.
> 
> 2\. I tried to describe the inside of Lilac Court as best I could and this is one of my first stories for Shall We Date?, so if I made a mistake in descriptions or personalities, tell me and I'll fix it.
> 
> It's been a while since I played the games, but I hope to get back into them so so I can work on this again. So, I'll see you guys later!


End file.
